Grand Fisher,,, ¿Junior?
by Kia Aoi - chan
Summary: Porque con la aparición de alguien impensado, ambos comprenderían un poco mejor que sus lazos eran mucho más profundos de lo que ellos imaginaban. Sin el otro, perderían la cordura. / N/A: -Pequeño y sutil OOC al final, aunque ustedes lo deciden si lo es o no-


– De haber sabido que recuperaría mis poderes para esto, habría preferido quedarme como un simple humano. – refunfuñaba por lo bajo. – ¿Dónde está el viejo Imoyama? Debería encargarse él de todo esto. Maldita Rukia…

Rukia se había quedado en su casa para aprender a hornear un pastel junto a Yuzu. Se había reído de ella durante toda la mañana al notar que la pelinegra en realidad no quería saber nada de la cocina en cuanto la pequeña le propuso hacer juntas el almuerzo, y lo empeoró todo, como fiel amigo que era, al contarle a su hermana que la enana deseaba más que nada aprender a hornear un pastel. La mirada asesina que le había arrojado Rukia no había sido suficiente para parar su larga y parlanchina lengua que, por si fuera poco, le comentó que también quería aprender a adornarlo. Se pasaría la tarde entera dentro de la cocina. Qué idiota fue, al final fue ella la que le sonrió de manera burlista y triunfadora al escuchar su insignia shinigami sonar con insistencia.

Llegó a la escena para encontrarse a un hombre que iba a ser aplastado por los escombros desprendidos de un edificio, lo salvó justo a tiempo y lo puso a salvo lejos de allí, después de todo estaba inconsciente. Volvió hasta el edificio que había sido derrumbado "misteriosamente" y comenzó a investigarlo hasta en el más recóndito lugar. No había nada.

– Esto es extraño…

– ¡Kurosaki! – lo llamó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

– ¡Ah, Ishida! – exclamó sorprendido. – ¿Así que fuiste tú quién derrotó al hollow después de todo? – le preguntó haciéndose a la idea equivocada.

– ¿De qué hablas? He venido a preguntarte lo mismo. – respondió serio. – He sentido un increíble reiatsu de camino a casa y vine tan pronto pude, sin embargo cuando llegué éste desapareció y en su lugar te encuentro a ti. – finalizó caminando hasta donde Ichigo se encontraba y lo miró pidiendo explicaciones.

– Sí, bueno… el hollow ya no estaba cuando llegué. Sólo había un hombre inconsciente que iba a ser aplastado por los escombros del edificio. – Ishida frunció el ceño y prestó atención a lo último que había dicho.

– ¿Un hombre inconsciente? – Ichigo asintió sin comprender. – Este edificio está abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo y está un poco alejado de la zona central de Karakura.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– La gente no suele pasar por aquí muy a menudo, es más, no lo hace. Ni siquiera los niños se atreverían a venir a jugar aquí porque se ha esparcido el rumor de que en este edificio habitan fantasmas.

– ¿Quieres decir que…?

– Quiero decir que el hombre al que salvaste no se encontraba aquí de casualidad, Kurosaki. – Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos al entender la magnitud de la situación. Con su shunpo se apresuró a volver donde lo había dejado reposando. No estaba, se había ido.

– Demonios… – susurró apretando los puños. – Él ya no está. – habló en voz alta sabiendo que Ishida se encontraba detrás.

Se quedaron un rato más a inspeccionar los alrededores del lugar, con algo de suerte tal vez ese tipo estaría huyendo del lugar desesperado y ellos ahí creyendo algo que no era. Sin embargo, Ishida inspeccionaba desde arriba sin ver nada en realidad, él no tenía duda, el idiota de Kurosaki había sido engañado y el hollow había escapado. Al final, y como esperaba, no encontraron ningún indicio y prometieron seguir buscando por la noche cuando nadie más estuviera al tanto de lo que pasaba, después de todo Ishida había notado el reiatsu de Inoue acercándose junto al de Sado, y Rukia no tardaría en sumárseles si Ichigo no llegaba pronto a su casa. Ninguno diría nada a nadie, al menos no por el momento.

.

.

Al llegar a su casa, Ichigo fue bien recibido por la cariñosa patada de su padre, la cual esquivó como si nada, y la enorme sonrisa de Yuzu que sólo podía significar una cosa, el pastel estaba hecho.

– ¡Onii-chan! – gritó con euforia la pequeña tomándolo de la mano. – Debes ver el increíble pastel que hemos hecho con Rukia-chan. ¡Se ve delicioso! – exclamó arrastrándolo hasta la cocina. Al llegar, pudo notar la concentración con la que Rukia intentaba dibujar algo en el pastel, lo que le pareció gracioso pero jamás se lo diría. – ¡Rukia-chan, onii-chan llegó y ahora sí podremos probar el pastel!

– ¿Me estaban esperando? – preguntó confundido y tratando de llamar la atención de la pelinegra que no despegaba sus ojos del pastel que estaba decorando.

– Si no lo hacíamos, papá se lo comería todo y no te dejaría nada. – le dijo preocupada. – Pero ahora que estás aquí, prepararé el té y lo acompañaremos con el pastel que hizo Rukia-chan. Ichigo la vio alejarse hasta el estante donde se guardaban las tazas y entonces volvió su vista a la pelinegra… y lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

– Demonios, Rukia, ¿Qué es esa cosa que dibujas? – le preguntó hastiado sabiendo de sobra cuál sería la respuesta.

– Es Chappy, no molestes. – le respondió tajante sin mirarlo. Ichigo observó todo el tiempo cómo ella peleaba con el mango de la crema para darle mejor forma y cada tanto él le daba indicaciones para hacerlo mejor. Al final, y como era de esperarse, terminaron peleando… y a los golpes.

No se dieron cuenta del momento en el que Yuzu quitó el pastel fuera de su alcance y se lo llevó a la mesa, lejos de ellos dos. " _Vaya suerte_ " pensó la pequeña al ver como cada tanto los dos golpeaban la mesa enfatizando sus palabras.

– Rukia-chan, onii-chan, el té está servido. Dejen de pelear y vengan ahora o papá se lo comerá todo solo.

– ¡Masaki, nuestra hija me cree un glotón egoísta! – se lo escuchó a Isshin lloriquear, de seguro frente al poster de Masaki.

– Ya cállate viejo, eres una molestia. – le dijo Karin desde su lugar mientras lo miraba indiferente.

–N-no es lo que quería decir, papá. – trató de corregirse Yuzu mientras sonreía con culpabilidad.

– Ya déjalo, Yuzu, mejor nos vamos a sentar antes de que esta enana encuentre el pastel y lo siga dibujando con esos horrendos conejos.

– ¡Si tan horrendos te parecen voy a dibujar unos cuantos en tu horrible cara en cuanto estés durmiendo! – le respondió amenazándolo con el mango de crema.

– ¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces sólo tendré que esconder los marcadores sobre el armario, así no podrás agarrarlos nunca, e-na-na.

– Vuelve a repetir eso y congelaré tu trasero con mi zampakuto. – lo amenazó acercándose a él y agitando el mango.

– Ja, pues dudo que puedas hacer algo si utilizas esa cosa como zampakuto. – le respondió retador acercándose de igual manera a ella.

Se miraron echando rayos prácticamente visibles entre ellos, estaban tan cerca de sus rostros que si no fuera por el ceño extremadamente fruncido que tenían ambos, cualquiera podría pensar que se besarían en cualquier momento. La riña visual se acabó en el momento que sintieron un flash cegar sus ojos, Isshin había tomado una foto del momento y había salido corriendo para escapar de su hijo, en cuanto éste se recuperara de la ceguera momentánea.

– Mejor nos vamos a sentar.

– Tienes razón.

– ¡Vaya! Al fin algo en lo que coinciden. – les dijo Karin en cuanto los escuchó desde su asiento. Los chicos se miraron y bufaron alejándose el uno del otro.

.

 **oWoWoWoWo**

.

Ya era medianoche y todos estaban durmiendo, al menos eso era lo que Ichigo creía. Tomó su insignia shinigami y salió de su cuerpo para luego salir de su casa por la ventana. Saltó al tejado de la casa de enfrente para casi morirse de un infarto el encontrar a Rukia recostada en él.

– ¡Buenas noches, Kurosaki-kun! – lo saludó con esa maldita voz melosa que utilizaba en clase hasta hacía un tiempo atrás. – ¿Qué haces saltando por los tejados a esta hora de la noche? Podrías lastimarte. – continuó mientras se levantaba para quedar junto a él. Ichigo observó que llevaba puesto su traje shinigami ella también.

– Ya basta, Rukia. No estoy para juegos, vuelve a la casa y duérmete. – le espetó de manera estricta.

– No te hagas el tonto, Ichigo, ¿crees que no sé qué algo raro está pasando? – Ichigo se giró para verla con una ceja levantada. – Inoue me llamó esta tarde para preguntar por ti. Ishida se veía raro desde que había estado contigo en donde el hollow apareció y estaba preocupada porque él no le quería contar nada – Maldito Ishida, lo mataría en cuanto lo viera por no saber mentir. –. ¿Vas a decirme lo que ocurre o tendré que sacártelo a golpes? – le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

– Sólo vuelve a la cama. – le dijo luego de pensárselo por unos segundos. No la llevaría hasta el peligro, ni siquiera él sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y no dejaría que ella se expusiera también, ¡sólo sería una molestia más!

– ¿Quién te crees, mi padre? Por supuesto que no lo haré, idiota, iré contigo. – Ichigo iba a protestar pero vio la determinación y firmeza en sus ojos, por supuesto que no la haría cambiar de parecer. Resopló molesto y resignado, y sin decirse nada ambos usaron su shunpo para llegar hasta el lugar.

– Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san. – dijo a modo de saludo.

– No pude detenerla, sabes como es. – le respondió Ichigo tratando de evitar el problema, él sabía que en realidad Ishida lo estaba regañando.

– De todos modos ya sabía que esto pasaría. – una sonrisa pícara se mostró en su rostro.

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntaron al unísono.

– De que ustedes no pueden pasar mucho tiempo separados. Son como dos tórtolos, uno de los dos muere lentamente sin el otro a su lado – dijo refiriéndose a Ichigo durante los diecisiete meses que estuvo sin Rukia, y anteriormente a ello cuando finalizó la invasión de los Bound y ella tuvo que volver al seireitei para completar su total recuperación. –. Específicamente uno de ustedes parecía un muerto vivo cuando…

– Déjate de estupideces, Ishida, empecemos con la búsqueda. – le advirtió su amigo antes de que éste pudiera terminar de hablar. No tenía intenciones de contarle a Rukia su estado de ánimo cuando ella no estaba cerca, además tampoco tenía por qué saberlo.

– ¿Qué buscamos exactamente?

– Creí que Kurosaki se encargaría de decírtelo.

– Sí, bueno, no lo hizo. – respondió la pelinegra con reproche.

– Sólo no he encontrado la ocasión, estuve bastante ocupado durante el día.

– Sí, tratando de evitarme para que no te preguntara acerca de lo que ocurrió hoy.

– Cierra la boca, si no hubieras estado perdiendo el tiempo haciendo ese pastel con la horrenda forma del conejo…

– ¡¿Horrenda forma?! Pues si tanto te disgustaba no tendrías por qué haberte comido la mitad del pastel.

– Lo comí porque prefiero ser yo quien sufra una indigestión y no mis hermanas.

– ¡Pues me lo hubieras dicho y con gusto te habría hecho tragar el pastel completo hasta por los ojos, idiota!

– ¡Enana!

– ¡Descerebrado!

– ¡Oigan! – les llamó la atención un molesto pelinegro – Ya cállense ambos y pónganse a trabajar si quieren volver pronto a sus camas. – definitivamente las peleas de esos dos eran dignas de una comedia romántica, pero no en ese preciso momento. Ya lo estaban irritando y ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos. –. Kuchiki-san, no sé si pueda decirte mucho acerca de lo que sabemos, en realidad ninguno ha encontrado alguna pista de lo sucedido, o más bien… – miró de reojo a Ichigo y este suspiró, se ganaría un buen golpe de parte de la enana pero debía saberlo de todas formas.

– Cuando he llegado ya no se sentía ningún reiatsu, el hollow había desaparecido y en su lugar había un hombre inconsciente que iba a ser aplastado por los escombros del edificio. Lo salvé y luego volví para ver si no había algún rastro de quien hubiera provocado todo esto. Fue entonces cuando encontré a Ishida, sin embargo él no había tenido nada que ver con la desaparición del reiatsu del hollow. Al final, volvimos a donde debería estar el hombre pero el desgraciado también ya había desaparecido.

– En otras palabras, te han engañado y has dejado escapar al hollow. – terminó la frase por él. Ichigo asintió apenado y Rukia sólo susurró un "idiota". – ¿Por qué han vuelto aquí? ¿Qué les hace creer que habrá algo aquí que pueda pertenecer al hollow?

– No sólo es eso, Kuchiki-san, también esperamos que el hollow, o lo que sea que haya ocasionado lo de esta tarde, vuelva aquí.

– ¿Y por qué creen que él volvería al lugar donde casi ha sido atrapado por un shinigami y un quincy?

– Porque no es normal. Suponiendo que se tratara de un hollow cualquiera, no vendría jamás a un sitio deshabitado como éste. Es un edificio abandonado y no hay nada a su alrededor. – Rukia se lo pensó, era una muy buena conjetura.

– Bien, busquemos entonces.

Se pasaron dos horas en las que los tres buscaron hasta en el más recóndito lugar. No había nada. Iban a rendirse cuando los dos chicos escucharon un grito de dolor proveniente de la zona más alta del edificio. Justo donde Rukia se encontraba.

– ¡RUKIA! – Ichigo sólo atinó a salir disparado hacia el lugar, no le importó que los escombros se cruzaran en su camino haciéndolo tropezar varias veces, debía salir y ayudarla. – ¡Rukia! – volvió a gritar al estar ya en el sitio que la había escuchado, pero era inútil, no había nada ni nadie allí. – Demonios, ¡Rukia, deja de jugar y sal ya de donde quiera que estés! – no le importaría que todo fuera una vil broma de la enana, lo soportaría si al menos con eso sabía que estaba a salvo, pero ella no contestaba. No sentía ya su reiatsu, estaba desaparecido, y eso ya no era una equivocación de él por ser tan malo en esas cosas porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que reconocería el reiatsu de la enana aun si ella estuviera en el Seireitei, Hueco Mundo o incluso en el mismo Infierno.

– Kurosaki – escuchó decir detrás de sí. Había olvidado por completo que él también estaba allí. –. Mira esto. – se acercó hasta los escombros depositados en lo que parecía ser el último piso del edificio y observó con terror el charco de sangre que había en ellos.

– Esa… no…

– Es la sangre de Kuchiki-san – confirmó Ishida lo que él tanto intentaba negar. –. Es débil pero todavía se puede sentir el reiatsu de ella emanando de aquí. – Ichigo palideció y se imaginó lo peor. Sabía que no debía traerla, sabía que debería haberla obligado a quedarse aun si eso significara haber tenido que luchar con sus zampakutos, pero por alguna razón Rukia ejercía en él una fuerza mayor a la que esperaba, haciéndolo obedecer a cada cosa que ella quisiera.

– Ella debe estar en algún lugar, no pudo haber desaparecido así como así – trató de convencerse mientras intentaba mirar más allá de la oscuridad alrededor de ellos. –. ¡Rukia! Maldito bastardo… ¡Devuélveme a Rukia! – exigió a quien la estuviera escondiendo.

No hizo falta esperar mucho más, el causante de sus problemas se hizo presente sobre ellos llevando consigo a la pelinegra inconsciente. No era nada más ni nada menos que un hollow de considerable tamaño, su reiatsu no se comparaba con el de Ichigo pero aun así no dejaba de ser alto. Suponía ser un contrincante bastante fuerte.

– No puede ser… – Ichigo no salía de su asombro. Su padre le había dicho claramente que se había encargado de él tiempo atrás, debería… debería haber desaparecido.

El hollow estaba cubierto por un denso y oscuro pelaje, sus patas tenían la forma de las de un ave, su máscara era del característico blanco y con la pequeña diferencia de sus manchas azuladas alrededor de los huecos de sus ojos. Sobre su cabeza colgaba un tentáculo grueso y con un gancho al final, similar al que los pescadores tenían en sus cañas y que de seguro utilizaban para sus presas.

– Tú eres…

– ¡Oh, pero qué grosero! Debería presentarme de una vez. Soy Grand Fisher… Junior – frunció el ceño, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Junior? ¿A qué demonios se refería con aquello? –. De seguro te preguntas "¿cómo puede ser esto posible?", "¿De qué habla este loco monstruo?". Pues bien, déjame aclararte la mente, humano, es lo mínimo que puedo decirte antes de matarte como a esta insulsa shinigami. – Sacudió a una Rukia inconsciente por los aires salpicando sangre hacia todos lados.

– ¡Rukia! – fue lo único que salió de su boca. Lo mataría, juraba que así sería. – ¡Maldito!

Se lanzó a él con su zampakuto listo para atacar, ignorando la advertencia de Ishida y creyendo ciegamente que su poder lo destruiría en un minuto. Comprendió el error, o tal vez no, cuando sintió desangrarse por el hombro izquierdo, no lo había notado y hasta juraba que ese hollow no se había movido pero él en cambio estaba herido de gravedad y con todo a su alrededor dándole vueltas, ¿qué había pasado?

– Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿sorprendido, niño? – Ichigo lo miró desde su lugar, ya visto obligado a bajar y pisar el suelo antes de que cayera pesadamente sobre él. – No me tomes a la ligera y déjame terminar de hablar – Sacudió nuevamente a la pelinegra por los aires, ante la horrorizada mirada del chico. –. Como te decía, yo vengo a vengar a mi amo y a mi hermano. Y como puedo ver en tu cara la duda, te diré que hablo de Aaroniero Arruruerie, Novena Espada, y mi hermano Grand Fisher, que en paz descanse – con su tentáculo simuló secar una lágrima y continuó. –. Esta insulsa shinigami tuvo el descaro de enfrentarse a mi amo Aaroniero y por si fuera poco lo torturó hasta matarlo – exageró recordando cómo Rukia uso la debilidad del Espada a su favor y dejó el paso a la luz del exterior para molestarlo y luego clavó su zampakuto rompiendo el contenedor de ambas cabezas hermanas. –. ¡Nadie se mete con el amo Aaroniero y vive para contarlo! – la zarandeó nuevamente por el aire y la estampó contra una pared obligándola a soltar más sangre por la boca.

– ¡RUKIA! – gritó Ichigo olvidándose de su dolor y empuñando su zapakuto con mayor fuerza. – ¡Déjala!

– Oh, claro. Como usted quiera, señor shinigami. – soltó a la pelinegra tan fuerte que la mandó a volar lejos de la escena. Tal vez si no fuera por Ishida y su hirenkyaku Rukia habría sufrido mayores daños letales.

– ¡Aun tiene pulso! – lo informó teniéndola en brazos.

– ¡Apúrate y llévala con Inoue! – exigió lanzándose por segunda vez contra aquel hollow. – Ya no la tendrás tan fácil.

– Tampoco lo permitiría, mocoso. – arremetió contra él y la ardua pelea comenzó.

– Sólo una pregunta – Junior dejó de atacarlo para escucharlo. – Sé quién es tu amo y lo que Rukia hizo, él no me interesa. Pero, ¿Qué demonios tienes tú que ver con el maldito Gran Fisher?

– ¿Maldito, dices? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi hermano, estúpido mocoso? Conoce tu lugar si no quieres terminar como tu novia – Ichigo ignoró eso último y entrecerró sus ojos como una advertencia para instarlo a responder. –. Cuando Grand Fisher fue exterminado por tu padre, el amo perdió a una de sus más poderosas Fracciones y yo a un gran maestro. Así es, él me enseñaba en aquel entonces a cómo cazar almas y defender al amo, cuando supe lo que le hicieron juré venganza, y qué mejor que cazar al hijo del maldito que lo exterminó, aun así no pude alcanzarte en ese entonces… y luego esa bastarda shinigami asesinó al amo… ¡es imperdonable! – vociferó encolerizado. – Ahora mismo debe estar en sus últimos suspiros y así podré encargarme de ti y de tu maldito padre. – algo parecido a una sonrisa tétrica se formó en su máscara y balanceó su tentáculo de un lado a otro como quien quisiera provocar a su contrincante.

– Atrévete a hablar así de ellos otra vez y cortaré tu máscara en pedazos tan pequeños que no podrás armarla de nuevo.

– Ya veremos. – en menos de un segundo desapareció para situarse justo detrás de Ichigo, su tentáculo se dirigió hacia la espalda del chico de manera que atravesara exactamente su pecho. Él ya no tenía escapatoria, no había tiempo de hacer ningún movimiento de defensa…

La sangre se esparció en el cielo para luego caer pesadamente al césped, y junto con ella una sombra que chillaba tan desgarradoramente como punzante era el dolor ocasionado por la herida.

– ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te mataré, te mataré! Aaaargghh… – seguía bramando Junior mientras se revolcaba en el césped sin dejar de sangrar profusamente. – Volveré… ¡Volveré y ese será su fin! – y dicho lo último, abrió una pequeña garganta en la que desapareció junto a sus alaridos.

– Gracias, Ishida. – admitió Ichigo guardando su zampakuto en su espalda.

– Tsk, de no haber sido por mi flecha no estarías tan tranquilo. – se mofó el chico desvaneciendo su arco y acomodando sus lentes mientras sonreía de lado.

– Ya cállate, por eso te estoy dando las gracias. Deja de ser tan engreído ¿quieres? – le reprochó el otro pasando por su lado dispuesto a volver rápido a su casa y dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban antes de clases.

– Veo que estás completamente recuperado de lo sucedido con Kuchiki-san, ¿verdad? – Ichigo paró en seco su andar y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, ¿cómo demonios podía haberlo olvidado?

– ¿Cómo… cómo está Rukia? – preguntó algo temeroso.

– ¿Ahora lo recuerdas? – le devolvió la pregunta con sorna. – Tranquilo, Inoue-san se esforzó mucho para curarla. Y…

– ¿Y qué? – preguntó inquieto al notar la vacilación de su amigo. – Dilo.

– Dijo que si me hubiera tardado unos minutos más ella… tal vez no habría podido hacer nada. – sin ánimos de escuchar nada más Ichigo desapareció con su shunpo en dirección al departamento de su compañera de clases.

.

 **oWoWoWoWo**

.

– ¿Acaso piensas ignorarme todo el día, idiota? – preguntó luego de largos minutos de silencio. Más silencio. – ¡Ichigo, responde! – exigió hartándose de la situación. – ¡Oye. Ichigo!

– ¡¿Qué diablos quie…?! – sin embargo no pudo terminar de responder debido a la patada que recibió de lleno en su cara en cuanto se dio la vuelta. Había que admitir que podía tener habilidosos reflejos en contra de cualquier enemigo, sin embargo con Rukia era una incertidumbre constante. – Maldita enana… – masculló sobándose la cara desde el suelo.

– Te lo mereces por idiota – fue su veredicto indiferente mientras se arreglaba la falda y seguía su camino como si nada. –. Como sea, ¿qué es eso de ignorarme? Llevo tratando de hablar contigo toda la mañana pero simplemente me has ignorado como si fuera un fantasma, ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó enfadada.

– ¿Molesta, enana? – preguntó burlista, a lo que ella sólo lo ignoró. – No tengo nada que decirte, eso es todo. ¿Acaso debo rendirte cuentas de todo lo que hago en el día?

– ¿Eh? Bueno… no pero…

– Entonces sólo no molestes y camina rápido que tengo hambre. – pasó por su lado y caminó delante de ella dejándola completamente confundida y enojada.

– Maldito idiota…

.

.

– ¡Onii-chan, Rukia-chan! – exclamó Yuzu con una radiante sonrisa. – ¿Ya han llegado? Es temprano aun.

– Hola, Yuzu. – respondió indiferente Ichigo mientras dejaba sus zapatos y abrigo en la entrada.

– ¿Van a comer? He preparado un delicioso…

– Tal vez luego, subiré un rato a mi habitación.

– Pero…Onii-chan… – vio alejarse a su hermano escaleras arriba y luego regresó su vista a una absorta Rukia que miraba también las escaleras por las que él había desaparecido con el ceño fruncido. – Rukia-chan – llamó la niña. –, ¿Ha pasado algo con Onii-chan? ¿Se han peleado?

– No lo sé, pero tampoco lo dejaré así. – y sin decir más, ella también se perdió escaleras arribas dejando aún más confundida a la pequeña.

– Déjalos, Yuzu. Ambos están en esa edad en la que las peleas son la mejor manera de decirse "te quiero". – la aconsejó su hermana mientras comía de su plato de arroz.

– ¿Qué? ¿Onii-chan y Rukia-chan? ¡Papá se pondrá muy contento al escucharlo! – saltó de alegría con el cucharón aun en la mano.

.

.

– Ahora sí… – susurró para sí mientras cerraba la puerta a su paso. – ¡Me dirás qué demonios es lo que te ocurre, idiota! ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que te comportas tan raro? – perfecto cuadro retratando la ignorancia. – Ichigo, ¿Puedes decirme qué demonios es lo que te pasa, idiota? Te has comportado raro desde esta mañana cuando he vuelto de la casa de Inoue. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Han podido encontrar algo Ishida y tú?

Ichigo miró a Rukia casi como examinándola, ¿podría ser que no recordara nada de lo de la noche anterior? Se había quedado con Inoue a pesar de que él le insistió a la chica que la llevaría a su casa, creyó que al menos ella le explicaría algo de lo que había ocurrido... a menos que Ishida tampoco le hubiera contado nada a Inoue.

– Rukia, ¿recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido anoche? – preguntó con cautela.

– Claro que no, idiota – respondió con el ceño fruncido. –. En el momento en el que sentí un fuerte reiatsu a mis espaldas tomé mi zampakuto pero el enemigo fue más rápido y me atravesó con la suya dejándome inconsciente. Inoue me ha dicho que Ishida me llevó herida de gravedad y por poco casi muero, sin embargo, él no le ha contado nada más y ella no sabe mucho más que yo acerca de esto.

– Entiendo – fue la única respuesta del chico. Rukia, totalmente colmada de la situación, dio tres pasos hasta donde él estaba sentado y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo dejó recostado en su cama y con un hilo de sangre recorriendo desde su nariz hasta su mentón. –. ¡¿Y ahora por qué?! – protestó Ichigo limpiándose la sangre y tomando a Rukia por el cuello de su camisa.

– ¡Porque eres un imbécil! – gritó a igual altura de voz soltándose de su agarre. – ¿Acaso te culpas por lo de anoche? ¿Por no haberme protegido y dejar que el enemigo me atravesara así sin más? – Ichigo desvió la mirada y frunció aún más el ceño. – Pues déjame decirte que soy lo suficientemente mayor para ocuparme por mí misma de mis asuntos, idiota. Ya te lo dije antes, no necesito que me protejas; mostrar pena y culpa por un shinigami es un insulto para nosotros, Ichigo – el aludido suspiró pero no le devolvió la mirada. –. Si de alguien es la culpa por dejarse vencer tan fácil es mía, debí haber sido más rápida… aun así no tienes nada que ver en eso, ¡deja de preocuparte, idiota! – le recriminó enfadada.

– Tienes razón – Rukia lo miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. –, tú tienes la culpa por no obedecer cuando alguien te dice que no te metas, que te quedes. Eres sólo una enana entrometida. – una muy sutil sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y sólo por unos segundos su entrecejo se relajó, causando un efecto similar en la pelinegra.

– Idiota.

– Enana.

– Parece que ya se han arreglado. – susurró Yuzu.

– Bien, ya puedes pararte y dejar ese vaso en su lugar. No quisiera que el viejo te vea…

– ¿Qué hacen, niñas? ¿No esperaran a su querido padre para jugar? – preguntó Isshin como siendo invocado por la pequeña pelinegra.

– ¡Cuidado abajo!

– ¿Abajo? – en cuanto miró a sus pies, Karin le propinó una patada en el pecho que lo mandó escaleras abajo.

– ¡Karin-chan! – la reprendió su hermana levantándose de un salto.

– Esconde eso antes de que vuelva. – le advirtió volviendo a su habitación y cerrando de un portazo.

.

 **oWoWoWoWo**

.

– ¿Crees que vuelva?

– No, al menos no por hoy. Me has dicho que Ishida le ha destrozado el tentáculo, entonces le tomará un tiempo recuperarse del dolor. Probablemente mañana esté de regreso con grandes deseos de venganza.

– Vaya noticia.

– Mírale el lado bueno. Al menos ya no tendrás que preocuparte por esta noche, puedes dormir tranquilo y preocuparte mañana – se levantó de la cama del chico con uno de sus mangas y caminó hacia la puerta. –. Buenas noches.

– Claro. – fue la simple contestación del muchacho.

" _Al menos está bien. Sigue siendo Rukia, la misma enana mandona de siempre._ " Pensó más tranquilo al recordar la discusión de horas atrás. Siguió haciendo sus deberes con la música más alta, irónicamente para poder concentrarse mejor, cuando por fin terminó dejó sus cosas y se cambió para poder dormir. Hasta que la insignia comenzó a sonar.

– Ichigo… – fue el grito en susurros que se escuchó luego de unas apresuradas pisadas por el pasillo y el repentino abrirse de su puerta.

.

.

– ¿En dónde es? – preguntó siguiendo a Rukia que no despegaba su vista del móvil shinigami.

– ¿Dónde más? Ese hollow ha vuelto más rápido de lo que pensé. – Ichigo no necesitó escuchar más para apresurar su paso y llegar a donde el edificio abandonado. Esta vez no se le escaparía.

No pasó mucho hasta que por fin llegaron donde el móvil marcaba. Como siempre, el lugar estaba silencioso y oscuro, no parecía habitar ni un alma en ese edificio y en realidad así era, sólo que en esta ocasión un gran hollow deseoso de venganza emitía grandes cantidades de reaitsu para hacerse notar y atraer a las presas.

Ichigo desenfundó a Zangetsu y se colocó en posición de batalla.

– Nos volvemos a encontrar, shinigami. – comentó con tono sádico.

– Eso parece. ¿Vienes a saldar deudas otra vez?

– Esta vez será la última.

– Lo mismo pienso.

– ¡Kurosaki!

– ¡Kurosaki-kun!

– Ishida, Inoue. – susurró frunciendo el ceño y dirigiendo su vista hacia Rukia. Ella sólo asintió y fue a su encuentro. – Espero que sepas que no te dejaré escapar esta vez.

– Pues, mirándolo desde otro lado… creo que seré yo quien no te deje escapar esta vez.

La batalla comenzó y ninguno daba tregua al otro, sorprendentemente su tentáculo estaba medianamente regenerado, sólo que más corto que la vez anterior pero aun así con mayor fuerza, Ichigo debía admitir que en tan sólo unas horas se había vuelto más fuerte.

Rukia le dio una rápida mirada a Ishida que éste entendió, sin nada que decir tomó a Inoue y la alejó de la escena para ponerla a salvo.

– Kuchiki-san, ¡Kuchiki-san! Suéltame, debemos ir donde Kurosaki-kun, ¡Kuchiki-san! – pero por más que intentara zafarse de su agarre, no podía. – Es porque sería una carga para ustedes durante la batalla, ¿cierto?

– Inoue, no podemos permitir que ese monstruo te ataque – dejó de correr y se volteó a verla. –. Piensa que sólo tú puedes curar nuestras heridas. Además, recuerda cómo es de impulsivo ese idiota de Ichigo, probablemente Ishida deba traerlo en unos momentos. – Inoue sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo y siguió a Rukia sin mayores problemas hasta estar lo suficientemente alejadas del peligro.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos según los cálculos de Rukia. La pelinegra se moría por saber lo que estuviera pasando en el campo de batalla, lo más seguro sería que Ichigo apareciera en cualquier momento para reclamarle el haber dejado a Ishida cuando le pidió que se los llevara a ambos pero si ella no podría quedarse a su lado entonces dejaría a alguien más, no correría el riesgo de perderlo, ¿quién haría las misiones que a ella le encargaban desde el Seireitei sino?

– ¡Ishida-kun! – fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Inoue había corrido para sostener como podía a un semiinconsciente Ishida que salía de entre los arbustos.

– Kuchiki-san… ve y ayuda… a ese idiota… – logró articular dificultosamente. Inoue lo acostó en el césped para luego invocar al Souten Kisshun de su Shun Shun Rikka.

– ¡Ve, Kuchiki-san! Por favor, salva a Kurosaki-kun. – le pidió Inoue casi al borde de las lágrimas. No hubo necesidad de insistir, pues Rukia ya se encontraba a mitad de camino con su shunpo.

Al llegar pudo notar lo malherido que se encontraba Ichigo, sus dos hombros ensangrentados, su cara con numerosos cortes y magulladuras, su ropa semidestrozada. Ni siquiera su bankai le había sido de gran ayuda, pues el hollow apenas presentaba algún que otro corte, su respiración no era tan jadeante como la del chico y al contrario que éste, mostraba una sonrisa burlista y llena de confianza.

– Ichigo… – susurró llevando su mano a su zampakuto. Sigilosamente fue acercándose para no ser detectada, su reiatsu al mínimo y la oscuridad que le facilitaba el escondite la favorecían bastante.

– ¿Por qué Junior? – preguntó tratando de ganar tiempo y así recuperarse un poco.

– Porque algún día seré mejor que él. Ahora sólo soy un reflejo de lo que Grand Fisher solía ser pero si logro vencer a los malditos que le dieron pelea entonces habré cumplido mi meta.

– ¿Es tan sólo esa estupidez? ¿Sólo por eso haces tanto alboroto? – Gran Fisher sonrió aún más, algo que molestó de igual manera a Ichigo. – Entonces te haré otra pregunta, ¿Qué tiene que ver Rukia en todo esto? Si quieres ser mejor que ese bastardo sólo tienes que enfrentarte a mí.

– ¡Ah, la insulsa shinigami! Por lo que veo no ha muerto la ingrata, supongo que luego me encargaré de ella también.

– Te dije que la dejaras fuera de esto, ¿qué, no escuchas? – lo retó cada vez con más enfado.

– Pero qué tierno resultó ser el mocoso. ¿Acaso estás tratando de proteger a tu novia? – Rukia se sonrojó levemente al escuchar eso último, no se sorprendió de la actitud indiferente del chico ya que la situación no era digna de una estúpida discusión en la cual aclarar su relación… aunque sí más tarde la tendría que escuchar. – Mejor preocúpate por ti mismo antes de que te arranque la cabeza sin previo aviso – y como bien lo dijo, sin previo aviso apareció frente a él para propinarle un gran golpe con su tentáculo que lo estampó contra el suelo y, como si eso no fuera poco, se colocó sobre él dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia. –. Adivina quién ira después de ti, mocoso. Tu linda novia, la shinigami, y tu padre se te unirán en menos de lo que crees. – levantó su tentáculo posicionándolo lo más centrado en su pecho que pudo y luego lo dejó caer con fuerza.

Su sangre comenzó a bañarle el pecho y su aliento le golpeó la cara proporcionándole un mínimo de calor que su rostro ya no tenía. Él estaba pálido, como si un fantasma se le hubiera aparecido de frente antes de su muerte, ¿acaso sería la última persona a la que vería? Le resultó irónico, pues de hecho ella era un ángel de la muerte, ¿no? Una shinigami…

– Rukia… – musitó con el poco aire que retenía en sus pulmones, casi como por arte de magia recordó que debía respirar.

– I-idiota… – decía esforzándose por hablar. – ¿Por… qué no me… esperaste? – aun cuando estuviera al borde de la muerte no se mostraría débil ante él, aunque un enorme tentáculo estuviera atravesándole el pecho, ella era una Kuchiki y si así debía morir al menos mantendría su orgullo intacto.

– Rukia… tú… no, tú no…

– Más te vale derrotar a esta cosa porque de lo contrario te mataré antes de que él lo haga – Ichigo abrió grandemente los ojos al observar como ella tosía sangre a un lado de su cara, sus rostro iba empalideciendo hasta quedar más blanco de lo normal, sus ojos iban despidiéndose del brillo que habitualmente había en ellos. –. Ichigo, yo…

– Pero qué escena tan tierna – comentó a la par que expulsaba con brusquedad su tentáculo del pecho de la pelinegra, haciéndola ahogar un desgarrador grito de dolor. –. Al final todo esto parece ser más fácil de lo pensado, mataré a dos pájaros de un tiro.

– Ru-Rukia… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Idiota, por qué lo hiciste?! – exigió saber ignorando completamente al molesto hollow. Rukia sonrió a duras penas y pensándolo bien lo miró a los ojos con total decisión.

– ¿Acaso… necesito una… razón para hacerlo? – Ichigo no pudo responder.

– ¡Estoy hablando! – sin miramientos tomó a la shinigami y la arrojó lejos de ellos.

– ¡RUKIA! – olvidándose por completo de sus dolencias se levantó y uso su shunpo para alcanzar a Rukia justo antes de que ésta pudiera tocar suelo. – Rukia, resiste, te… te llevaré con Inoue…

– ¡Kuroski-kun, Kuchiki-san! – como si el sólo nombrarla la hubiera invocado, Inoue se acercaba corriendo tan rápido como podía seguida de un casi recuperado Ishida.

Ichigo dejó a Rukia y en dos pasos tomó a Inoue y estuvo de vuelta con ella.

– Inoue, encárgate, por favor. – la súplica se leía en sus ojos aun si no lo hubiera pedido con palabras. Asintió comprometiéndose a salvar a su amiga pese a la pequeña puntada de dolor que le causó ver a su amigo de aquella manera.

– No te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo volvió donde Junior y tomó su zampakuto con firmeza, luego de susurrar algo inentendible para el resto de los presentes dio forma a su máscara hollow y comenzó la batalla. Esta vez no sería él quien retrocediera, no sería él quien perdiera. Lo asesinaría por lastima a Rukia, lo haría en tan sólo unos segundos, no permitiría que la volviera a lastimar, porque Rukia… Rukia era…

– ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Kuchiki-san, despierta, por favor! ¡Kuhiki-san! – no pudo evitar prestar absoluta atención a la escena que tenía tan desesperada a Inoue. El Souten Kisshun titilaba como si éste no pudiera surtir efecto e Inoue lo forzara a funcionar, la chica lloraba frente al cuerpo inerte de la shinigami que tenía sus ojos cerrados y no parecía ya respirar, casi parecía… muerta. – ¡Kurosaki-kun! – fue el grito que le confirmó lo que ni siquiera quería pensar, devolvió su vista a Inoue que ya se había rendido y dejado a sus poderes descansar, lo miraba con dolor y suplicando disculpas. No podía ser.

Rukia no podía estar muerta.

Gran Fisher Junior tomó ventaja de los segundos que el chico bajó su guardia y lo atacó clavando su tentáculo en diferentes zonas donde se encontraban sus órganos vitales. Ichigo comenzó a caer desde el cielo sin darse cuenta de que había sido derrotado, de que él también estaba muriendo; cuando su cuerpo golpeó el suelo, soltó una gran cantidad de sangre desde su boca pero nada le dolió, se sentía vacío. Vio como el hollow arriba de sí lo miraba y se movía como si se estuviera riendo, no lo escuchaba, de hecho su vista se tornaba cada vez más borrosa hasta el punto en el que todo se volvió oscuro. Lo último que logró escuchar fue a lo lejos el grito de Inoue llamándolo.

.

 **oWoWoWoWo**

.

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza peor que los de Rangiku luego de una noche de fiesta y sake. A duras penas logró mover su cabeza para desentumecerse un poco, todo su cuerpo se sentía de plomo y hasta respirar profundo le costaba horrores. Cuando por fin logró focalizar su vista comprendió que no se encontraba en su habitación, era una de las habitaciones de la tienda de Urahara, ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? Ah, claro, ya recordaba, el hollow de la noche anterior…

– ¡Hollow! – vociferó con la poca y ronca voz que salió de su garganta. La habitación le dio vueltas y tuvo que sostenerse del suelo con una mano para no caer otra vez. – Demonios…

– ¡Ichigo! – sus ojos se abrieron tan desmesuradamente y su corazón dio un vuelco. Esa voz, no se atrevió a girar su vista y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. – Ichigo… – volvió a llamar pero más calmada, a lo que él respondió volteándola a ver esta vez. – Estás bien, qué buena noticia. – fue lo único que se animó a decir desviando la mirada.

– Rukia… – por supuesto no lloraría, no por la imagen de hombre ni lo insensible que fuera, no era muy común en él llorar, pero sí lo eran sus impulsos en momentos inadecuados. Giró su cuerpo y rodeó a la pelinegra con sus brazos, aprisionándola en un fuerte y anhelado abrazo. – Rukia… – volvió a susurrar estrechándola aún más fuerte.

– I-Ichi…go – ¿qué decir? Por supuesto que no tenía palabras qué decir ante aquella situación, aun así correspondió al abrazo algo tímida y lo abrazó ella también. –. Me estás… apretando… – articuló instando al chico a soltarla inmediatamente. Aunque no era cierto, sólo quería que la soltara y no encontraba forma de decírselo. Rió por lo bajo y luego lo miró.

– Vaya, vaya, debí haber traído la cámara conmigo, a Kurosaki-san le hubiera encantado tener una foto de esto. – comentó Urahara haciendo acto de presencia.

– Cá-cállate. – respondió Ichigo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. – ¿Qué ha pasado con Gran Fisher Junior?

– Oh, el pequeño Junior ¿eh? – Urahara se lo pensó un poco y luego miró a Rukia. – Creo que mejor te lo dejo a ti, Kuchiki-san. Creo que tú le puedes explicar mejor cómo los Trece Escuadrones llegaron para salvar el día y cómo lloraste cuando él estaba convertido en el hollow malo y tú te lanzaste…

– ¡Urahara, es suficiente! – gritó a todo pulmón la pelinegra con la mirada agachada para ocultar su gran sonrojo. – Y y-yo no lloré, idiota, los Kuchiki no nos mostramos débiles.

– Lo mismo le dije a Yoruichi-san pero… – se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta corrediza.

– Así que…

– ¡Yo no lloré! – volvió a gritar Rukia.

– I-iba a preguntar por los Trece Escuadrones pero… está bien, no lloraste. – Respondió temeroso al notar que su amiga no estaba del mejor humor.

– A-ah… c-claro – tragó grueso y recobró la compostura, después de todo él de seguro no entendía nada. –. Dime qué es lo último que recuerdas.

– Bueno… Recuerdo que ese hollow me había atacado por la espalda y me arrojó al suelo. Luego, cuando estaba por matarme… bueno…

– Sí, recuerdas bastante… – lo interrumpió mirando nada en particular. – Lo que pasó luego…

– Tú moriste – se adelantó él a responder. –. Yo te vi, Inoue no podía hacer nada y tú… y tú…

– Sí, morí – respondió condescendientemente. –. Pero por alguna razón la Capitana Unohana logró salvarme. Cuando desperté no pude evitar reconocer tu reiatsu casi fusionado por completo con la de tu hollow interno, entonces ya habías perdido el control y el hollow te dominaba…

– ¿Y cómo es que…?

– No quieres saberlo. – respondió tajante a la par que desviaba su mirada.

– ¿Estás loca? Claro que quiero saberlo, ¿cómo han logrado recuperar mi cuerpo sin matarme en el intento?

– Deberías estar agradecido con Kushiki-san, Kurosaki. – Ishida apareció junto a Inoue y Sado cargando algunas bolsas.

– ¡Ishida, Inoue, Sado! – exclamó con alegría el chico, por suerte todos estaban bien. Ishida no mostraba señales de heridas.

– ¿Cómo has estado, Kurosaki-kun?

– Ah, bien, gracias, Inoue. – se talló la nuca sonriendo para despreocupar a la chica. – Ishida, ¿Qué es eso que debo agradecerle a Rukia? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó volviendo a su usual rostro ceñudo.

– No se refiere a nada. – se adelantó a responder Rukia mirando de manera cómplice al pelinegro frente a ella.

– Claro que me refiero a algo, Kuchiki-san – acomodó sus lentes tratando de ocultar una sonrisa peligrosa. –. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste cómo desobedeciste las órdenes de la Capitana del Cuarto Escuadrón de quedarte quieta para no abrir tus heridas y cómo ignoraste a tu hermano, quien te exigió que te no te entrometieras?

– Oye…

– ¿O cómo esquivaste el shikai de Abarai-san sólo para llegar a Kurosaki?

– Ahh… Ishida-kun…

– A pesar de que todos intentaban detenerte de un posible suicidio, tú llegaste hasta él y cortaste sus cornamentas aguantando el golpe que te propinó directo a tus heridas – a Rukia se le empezó a acabar la paciencia y trataba de contar hasta diez para intentar calmarse. – En serio, Kuchiki-san, ¿no lo recuerdas? – preguntó con sorna.

Tanto Inoue como Sado percibieron el peligro que suponía el oscuro y denso aura que emanaba de la pequeña shinigami, así que sólo se alejaron de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, ya tendrían tiempo de compartir con Ichigo más tarde.

– Rukia… tú hiciste…

– ¡Ya cierra la boca, descerebrado! – y le propinó un golpe que lo dejó tan o más inconsciente de lo que había estado durante los seis días posteriores a la batalla. – ¡Y tú…! – sí, con todo el honor y orgullo del Quincy que residía en el interior de Ishida Uryuu, el susodicho escapó de la habitación como alma que lleva el viento. – Maldito cobarde… – susurró por lo bajo suspirando y volviendo su vista al chico que ahora estaba recostado de la manera más ridícula, cortesía del gentil puñetazo de la pelinegra.

.

.

Pasaron dos horas y los tres chicos no volvieron a aparecer, ni siquiera Urahara, Tessai o alguno de los niños se había acercado para ver si necesitaba algo, se estaba muriendo de hambre y salir no era una opción, pues no dejaría a Ichigo sólo para que éste despertara y se escapara, todavía necesitaba recuperarse.

– Ichigo… – susurró al notar que éste se removía en su lugar y abría lentamente sus ojos.

– ¡Maldita...! – se levantó y la señaló acusadoramente. – ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?! – dejó de gritar en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba casi a oscuras y ya ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba en él más que la enana. – ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué hora es?

– Parece ser que no hay nadie más aquí y ya está anocheciendo, ¿cómo te encuentras?

– Podría estar mejor si no fuera por tu agradable golpe de antes. – refunfuñó revolviendo su cabello para desperezarse.

– Te lo merecías.

– ¡¿Y yo qué demonios fue lo que hice?!

– ¡Sólo cállate! – gritó también enojada, a lo que Ichigo hizo caso a regañadientes, no tenía ganas de discutir todavía. – L-lo que ha dicho Ishida fue… s-sólo una exageración. – comentó sin atreverse a mirarlo. Ichigo sonrió.

– ¿Ah sí? – preguntó burlista. – Pues Urahara-san dijo algo acerca de que tú habías llorado por mí. – Rukia sintió el calor subir hasta sus mejillas y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no gritarle en ese instante.

– Ya te dije que no estaba llorando. – reprochó con su ceño fruncido.

– Claro, como digas. ¿Podrías, por favor, terminar de explicarme lo que sucedió luego de que me convirtiera en hollow?

– Ah, claro. Nii-sama dijo que ya no podían hacer nada para salvarte, el hollow estaba dominando casi por completo tu alma y cada vez era más difícil tratar de controlarte. Ellos… te matarían – Ichigo ni se inmutó, seguía oyendo con su típico ceño fruncido. Rukia comprendió que quería seguir escuchando, así que continuó. –. Lograste derrotar al Grand Fisher Junior sin mayores problemas pero a cambio tu alma estaba siendo devorada por tu hollow interno; yo no podía dejar que te mataran así sin más. Sin pensarlo desobedecí a la Capitana Unohana y a Nii-sama y corrí en tu dirección, tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer. Ibas a disparar un Cero así que hice lo primero que se me vino en mente y corte con Sode no Shirayuki tus dos cornamentas, tú te enojaste y me golpeaste, luego me tomaste del cuello casi asfixiándome. Lo último que recuerdo es que el Capitán Kyoraku utilizó un tipo de Bakudo, el Kin, para sellarte, tú volviste a tu forma humana y luego te desmayaste.

– Lo siento. – respondió luego de unos segundos de intenso silencio.

– Sí, bueno – trató de amenizar el ambiente al ver su semblante afligido. –, fuiste bastante idiota pero aun así…

– No tienes idea de lo… aterrado que me sentí al verte de esa manera – Rukia no pudo más que callar al escuchar semejante declaración. –. Sentí que todo comenzaba a ser como antes… como si todo volviera a ser como antes de conocerte.

– I-Ichi…

– No miento cuando digo que tú cambiaste mi mundo, Rukia. Al darme tus poderes de shinigami, al haberlos perdido cuando Byakuya vino por ti, cuando los recuperé para salvarte… sentí que mi vida comenzaba a cobrar sentido y siempre te estuve agradecido por ello. Es sólo que… me he acostumbrado tanto a ti que al ver que te perdía creo que perdí la cordura. – sonrió nostálgico mientras apretaba sus puños para suprimir el temblor de sus manos.

– Idiota. – musitó a la par que le pegaba en la nuca sorprendiéndolo por completo.

– ¡¿Y eso por…?!

– ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con reproche. – Éste no es el Ichigo que yo conozco. ¿Acaso te lamentas otra vez de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte? ¡Eso no es propio de ti, Ichigo! Debes entender que yo no necesito que me protejas y lo que suceda conmigo es sólo mi culpa. Me atravesé entre tú y el hollow porque así lo quise, porque tú también eres una persona importante para mí y no dejaría que te lastimaran. – Ichigo la miró recordando la vez que ella había vuelto luego de la invasión de los Bound, esa era la Rukia que conocía y que siempre lograba sacarlo del fondo. Por eso el… la apreciaba, sí, la apreciaba.

– Gracias, Rukia. – le respondió con sinceridad en sus ojos. Ella sonrió y se lo quedó viendo largo rato sin percatarse de ello. Como siempre, el tiempo se paró a su alrededor y sólo existían ellos y sus miradas que decían más que mil palabras.

– ¡Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, yo…! ¿Eh? – Urahara se quedó de piedra al notar su inoportuna aparición. – Creo que he interrumpido algo…

– Como siempre, tú en los momentos menos oportunos, Kisuke. – admitió Yoruichi en su forma de gato mientras se paseaba a su lado y subía a su hombro derecho.

Ichigo y Rukia no sintieron el momento en el que se habían acercado tanto sus rostros, de no haber sido por Urahara y Yoruichi… ellos… ellos… ¿Qué es lo que habría pasado? ¿Y por qué se avergonzaban tanto? Siempre tenían una cercanía similar cuando discutían, ¡era normal!, aunque pensándolo bien ellos no estaban discutiendo.

– Creo que cerraré la puerta y la volveré a abrir dentro de cinco minutos, ¿Qué dicen?

– Ya lo has arruinado, Kisuke idiota.

– No seas tan cruel, Yoruichi-san. ¿Qué dices si vamos a ver cómo le va a Ururu y Tessai con la cena? – dicho lo último se fue con la gata a cuestas y cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Los dos chicos seguían mirando la puerta algo atontados, pues ni ellos entendieron el motivo de sus acciones anteriores, jamás les había pasado algo similar antes.

– C-creo que iré ver a tu familia y decirle a tu padre y a tus hermanas que ya has despertado, de seguro querrán verte. – se levantó tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió y sin dejar lugar a comentarios desapareció con su shunpo saliendo por la ventana.

Ichigo observó un rato el lugar por el que la enana había desaparecido y luego se recostó posando su brazo sobre su cara. Sonrió al recordar la repentina cercanía, no sabía por qué lo hacía pero tampoco le importaba.

Rukia saltaba por los tejados con su corazón acelerado, sonrió al recordar la repentina confesión del chico, al final ella… ella también se había acostumbrado a él.

.

.

* * *

.

.

I'm back! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Lamento si al final a quedado algo OOC, traté de hacer la confesión de Ichi-nii algo parecido a lo que él diría (con todo y su cabezonería de no comprender que prácticamente se le está confesando). Siéntanse libres de decirme qué les ha parecido.

Ya estoy trabajando en el sig. cap. de ERM así que sean pacientes porfa, me es muy complicado... ya no puedo alargarlo más y debo tratar de ir cerrando la historia o se pondrá tediosa. Y respecto a "Chicos contra Chicas" aun no hay trama definida pero sí algunos diálogos jaja. Denme suerte! O.-/

 _ **Aviso**_ :

Este es un fic que ya me habían pedido de antemano. Estoy trabajando en otro que espero pronto ya poder subir. Los invito a que quien quiera pedirme alguna historia acerca de X's personajes lo haga sin miedo; ya no prometeré hacerlo rápido porque si algo he aprendido es que no tengo la cantidad de tiempo que quisiera pero sí tengo muy presente sus pedidos hasta poder cumplirlos. Sólo háganme saber nombre de los personajes, situación en la que quisieran que se encontraran y relación que les gustaría que llevaran. No importa la fecha, hora, año en el que estén leyendo este fic, ustedes piden y yo responderé.

 _ **Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/**_


End file.
